Les Amis in Concert!
by Robyn-Enjolras
Summary: This is really odd and I wrote it when I was bored and listening to Magical Mystery Tour for a long time. Title explains. No flames, please. Thank you. Enjoy! Chapter 5 up! Two people do the Time Warp to Les Mis, but who?
1. Les Amis's Hard Day's Night

Les Amis in Concert!

or

Les Amis Meets the Beatles

A/N: I don't own Les Mis, "The Fool on the Hill" and "You've Got to Hide Your Love Away" song/lyrics, the Beatles, or any Beatles companies and things like that.

_It's 5:50 p.m September 5th, 1964. The Beatles are ready to play in a concert and Les Amis are making a special guest appearance._

"Well, here you go," Paul McCartney handed Combeferre a guitar.

"Huh? What do I do with this?" He asked.

"This," George Harrison did a few chords.

"Are flutes considered 'rock & roll' instruments?" Jean Prouvaire asked, hugging the case to his flute.

"No, but you're the only one who really knows how to play so maybe we could teach you 'The Fool on the Hill' and 'You've Got to Hide Your Love Away'", John Lennon replied.

"We need drum and bass players," Ringo Starr announced.

"I think I can manage drums, it's better than sitting here and arguing," Enjolras helped Ringo set the drums up.

"Just because I'm nice and can't think of another design for a fan, I'll ask M. McCartney to teach me how to play bass," Feuilly said, walking to Paul's hand which held his bass guitar.

"The rest of you just watch and, I don't know, act like groupies or something," George said.

"Yeah. We're gonna teach these boys how to play 'Fool on the Hill'," John said to the rest of the Amis.

"What's a groupie?" Gavroche asked.

"Here, just watch this," The Author appears out of nowhere and brings in a TV and the video to "A Hard Day's Night".

_The video is playing and we hear Jehan, 'Ferre, Feuilly, and Enjy playing like 2 or 5 year olds and the Beatles helping them play._

_At 6:00 p.m., there is the scream of young girls from in front of the closed curtain cheering "Beatles Beatles! etc." The Amis who are not playing exit and sit in the audience and imitate "A Hard Day's Night"._

"Are you ready, boys? You're gonna be on in 15 minutes. Mr. Martin and Mr. Epstein will tell you when. Meanwhile, you can go practice in the back alleyway or something. Good luck!" Paul grinned and left with the other Beatles.

The concert begins with "I Should Have Known Better", "Love Me Do", "Yellow Subamarine", "Getting Better", "For the Benefit of Mr. Kite", and "You're Gonna Lose that Girl"

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, our guest stars, Enjolras, Combeferre, Feuilly, and Jean Prouvaire!" Ringo announced.

_The audience unfortunately did not know who they were and only one fan was clapping. But after 5 minutes, the obsessed fans realized the Beatles must like them so the rest clapped too._

"Uh, merci. We're going to be playing 'The Fool on the Hill' and 'You've Got to Hide Your Love Away'. So, uh, enjoy!" Enjolras said, holding a microphone.

"Ready boys?" Jehan smiled.

"L'un, deux, trois, quatre!" Combeferre whispered.

The four Amis did pretty well for dead French revolutionaries. The audience applauded and shouted their names.

It is now 7:00 p.m. All of the Amis are back in the Beatles' hotel room.

"That was a pretty nice concert you four whipped up," Paul said, helping himself to some water. 

"You think you could do it another week or so?" John asked, jokingly.

"Maybe. But it's tiring," Enjolras said, lying down.

"Hey, we put up with practically every day!" George snapped.

"How do you put up with it?" Feuilly asked.

"Don't know, but we do," Ringo returned.

A/N: OK, that was interesting. Join back for more Les Amis concerts coming your way!


	2. I am the Marius! goo goo goo joob!

I AM THE MARIUS

A/N: Part II of Les Amis in Concert! Yay! I don't own Les Mis, the Beatles, or Alice in Wonderland (the Walrus was the walrus in the 'Walrus and the Carpenter') So RR and enjoy!

Les Amis had, once again, met the Beatles. John was talking to them about a new idea he had called "Magical Mystery Tour"

"…There's also going to be a song it called 'I am the Walrus'," John announced

"Walrus! Eww!" Marius shrieked.

"There's gonna be a nice little groovy van and everything, too," Paul said matter-of-factly

"Oh, I get it. It's like last time when we had to do that concert for you guys back in '64, right?" Enjolras pondered.

"Uh, yeah, pretty much," George replied.

"We'll be there!" Prouvaire stated.

"WHAT!" cried the rest of the Amis.

"Gear! We'll see ya there!" George winked as he and his mates left them.

"Nice going, Jehan. Don't you remember that' I'M the leader?" Enjolras yelled.

"Hey! Sorry, fellas! I didn't want to be rude or anything, that's all!" Jehan tried to stick up for himself.

"We don't even have a car!" cried 'Ferre.

"Forget the car, we don't even know how to drive!" complained Courfeyrac.

"I said I was sorry!"

* * *

Les Amis somehow managed to get to the site of the MMT (Magical Mystery Tour).

"Hey, fellas! It's those French boys!" John exclaimed.

"Oooo! What's that?" Marius pointed to something in Lennon's hand.

"It's a walrus suit," John replied.

"Eww!" shrieked Marius.

"Ya got anything ta drink?" Grantaire said drowsily.

"Sure, just follow me into the van," Ringo replied.

"Okey dokey…"

"Marius, you'll need to put this on…" John stated.

"The walrus thing? Eww!"

"Don't worry, M'sieur Lennon, I'll put it on him," Enjolras forced the walrus suit on Marius.

"Where's Cosette when you need her?" Marius cried.

"Back in Paris, stupid!" Courfeyrac shouted at Marius.

"George, Paul, and I we'll teach you the lyrics now if you come right here, Mr. Pontmercy…"

"No!"

"Don't worry, boys, I got it," Enjolras kicked Marius in the seat of his pants.

"Ow!" Marius ran and hid behind Paul.

John dragged Marius over to him so he could learn the lyrics.

* * *

Next thing he knew, Marius was standing on a white grand piano.

"I am he as you are he as you are me and we are all together.  
See how they run like pigs from a gun, see how they fly.  
I'm crying.

Sitting on a cornflake, waiting for the van to come.  
Corporation tee-shirt, stupid bloody Tuesday.  
Man, you been a naughty boy, you let your face grow long.  
I am the eggman, they are the eggmen.  
I am the walrus, goo goo g'joob.

Mister City Policeman sitting  
Pretty little policemen in a row.  
See how they fly like Lucy in the Sky, see how they run.  
I'm crying, I'm crying.  
I'm crying, I'm crying.

Yellow matter custard, dripping from a dead dog's eye.  
Crabalocker fishwife, pornographic priestess,  
Boy, you been a naughty girl you let your knickers down.  
I am the eggman, they are the eggmen.  
I am the walrus, goo goo g'joob.

Sitting in an English garden waiting for the sun.  
If the sun don't come, you get a tan  
From standing in the English rain.  
I am the eggman, they are the eggmen.  
I am the walrus, goo goo g'joob g'goo goo g'joob.

Expert textpert choking smokers,  
Don't you thing the joker laughs at you?  
See how they smile like pigs in a sty,  
See how they snied.  
I'm crying.

Semolina pilchard, climbing up the Eiffel Tower.  
Elementary penguin singing Hari Krishna.  
Man, you should have seen them kicking Edgar Allan Poe.  
I am the eggman, they are the eggmen.  
I am the walrus, goo goo g'joob g'goo goo g'joob.  
Goo goo g'joob g'goo goo g'joob g'joob…" Marius sang.

Then, Marius jumped off the piano and ran away crying "I am Marius! I am Marius!"

"Well, there he goes," John watched as Marius ran away and grew to a little speck and Les Amis ran after him trying to convince Marius that it was just a song.

A/N: Now wasn't that _most_ interesting? Yes, I know I was bored, don't remind me. Hope ya enjoyed it! DO NOT FLAME! DO NOT FLAME!


	3. You say you want a Revolution, Enjolras?

Disclaimer: I don't own the Beatles, anything affiliated with them, Les Misérables, or anything affiliated with that. Okey dokey? Good. Oh, yes. I refer to Combeferre as 'Ferre because it's quicker to type. :)

"Bonjour, fellas," Prouvaire greets as he walks in Le Café Musain.

"Hi," answers Feuilly.

"We're not here to chat! We got a revolution to win!" Enjolras pounds his fist into the table.

The intro of the Beatles' song "Revolution" can be heard.

"YOU SAY YOU WANT A REVOLUTION!" John Lennon sings, cheerfully entering the café.

"No! It's M. Lennon!" Marius whimpers, hugging his walrus Beanie Baby.

"Well, you know…" Paul McCartney sings.

"We all want to change the world!" McCartney and Lennon sing together.

"You ask me for a contribution!" George Harrison chimes in.

"Well you know…" Ringo Starr joins.  
"We all love to see the plan!" They sing together.

"Stop!" Enjolras yells.

"Quiet, Enj, I love this song!" Prouvaire cries with joy.

"It would make a nice battle cry!" says 'Ferre.

"MEEP!" cries Marius.

"You darn Beatles! You always come in at the wrong time!" Enjolras's face turns red.

"But when you talk about destruction…" Prouvaire hums.

"JEAN!" Enjolras is mad.

"Don't you know that you can count me out!" Jean, John, Paul, George, and Ringo sing.

"But destruction's good!" Enjolras yells.

"Run away!" cries 'Ferre.

"Marius, let go of the walrus!" Feuilly whispers as he takes Marius's arm.

"NO! PICKLES!" Marius mourns for his poor walrus Beanie Baby.

"Dur… why are we running?" Grantaire manages.

"Enjolras is gonna blow up the Musain!" 'Ferre explains.

"But explosions release germs! Icky!" Joly whimpers.

TO BE CONTINUED… .:dun dun dun:.  
Ooooo! The horror! The suspense!


	4. In which Mr Mistoffelees gets mad

Disclaimer: No Les Mis, Beatles, or the like.

IMPORTANT NOTE: Did you read part 1 of this thingy like a good little boy/girl/thing? If not, Go back and read it. Now. Do not read further. Go now. Now!

You read it? Good. You may continue.

Luckily, Enjolras calms down. But John Lennon has not…

"Awww…what's wrong mister French…man?" Lennon asks.

"Go. Away." Enjy replies.

Skimbleshanks: The Railway Cat, Magical Mr Mistoffelees, Erik: The Phantom, and Bustopher Jones in White Spats come marching through the door.

"It will, and it shall, be spring in Pall Mall while Bustopher Jones wears white—" Misto proclaims.  
"Bustopher Jones wears white!" Skimble and Erik sing.  
"Bustopher Jones wears white spats!" Bustopher bows.

Our dear little Enjy is confused.

"Oh…Em…Gee…!" he says.

Just then, a girl in a red dress being dragged by a tall guy with a spiffy ascot came bursting through the door…

"What's my name?" ascot-man says.

"Your name is Bill Sikes." Red dress girl aka Nancy says.  
"And don't you forget it!" Bill throws her, landing on dear Erik.

"Aw, crap." Erik stays.

Beatles and Amis stare in amazement.  
As you can tell, Enjolras by this time has already passed out.

"Who wants to go next?" Mr Sikes yells.  
"Me!" Skimbleshanks hollers.

"Skimble, you idiot!" Misto slaps him.

"Ow!" Skimble cries.

"And what does this have to do with the previous chapter?" Jehan announces.

No answer.

Then, Robyn, the Author of Spooky Doom, comes in with Brynn, Robyn's good friend.

They start to sing.

Brynn lies on a table Michelle Pfeiffer-esque:

"In sleep he sang to me, in dreams he came, that voice which calls to me, and speaks my name.

Then Sarah Brightman, who is evil, enters and sings:

"And do I dream again?

For now I find…

The Pha-a-a-ntom of the Opera is there

Inside my mind."

Then Michael Crawford and Robyn sit by Brynn/Sarah's table.

Robyn: Sing once a gain with me  
MC: Our strange duet

Robyn: My power over you

MC: Grows stronger yet  
Robyn: And though you turn from me  
MC: To glance behind…  
Erik: The Phantom of the Opera is there, inside your mind.

Now Robyn is mad.

"Who said you could come in, Mr Erik?" she screams.

"Well, no one, but –"

"But, p'choo! Now, off with your head!"  
"But my head is—" Erik protests

"Ah, you're right!" Robyn smirks, "Lizzie, bring in Victim 345.392!"

"Here." Lizzie bows.

Michael Crawford claps.

And Kurdt Cobain.

Yay Lizzie!

"Anyway. Off with Victim 345392's head!" Robyn smiles.

"Christine?" Brynn sighs.

"Shhhh!" Robyn glares at Brynn.

"Christine, Christine," Erik moans.

"Ah, shaddup," says Robyn.

"Erik? Ew!" Christine moans.

Phantom of the Opera people are moaning.

Misto wants to send them away. Forever.

A/N: oh em gee, what will the very Magical and Marvelous Mr Mistoffelees do? You will find out in:

THEN NEXT CHAPTER! OH EM GEE!


	5. Let's do the Time Warp again!

A/N: Where did we leave off…? Oh, yes!

* * *

"ENJOLRAS!" 'Ferre cries.

"Leave 'im alone, 'Ferre, he's sleepin'" Feuilly says.

"Huh? What?" Enjolras wakes up, "Where's The Beatles? And those other people?"

"They left. But look who's here now!" Courfeyrac gestures behind him.

_-pan over to Marius and a girl from the early 1900s at a table-_

"…So, you see, since Jack died, I've been so depressed. I left my fiancé, and I have no where to go to," says the girl.

"Aw, I'm sorry, Rose. I'm sure things'll get better!" Marius tries to cheer her up.

"Eh, no they won't," says Grantaire and a young man in an officer's hat.

"What the hell…" Enjolras walks over to the scene.

"Hey, Enj! This is Rose DeWitt-Bukater Dawson. And over there in the hat is James Moody. Guys, this is Enjolras. He's one swell feller!" Marius smiles.

_Titanic_ people mutter their hellos and stuff.

-_10 minutes later-_

"Marius, poppit! I've ben looking ev'rywhere for you!" Cosette rushes into the Musain and hugs Marius.

"Who is this?" asks Rose in an angry tone.

"Oh, yeah, heh, well…" Marius starts.

"Is that your girl?" says Moody snidely.

"What? You said that—" Rose shrieks and stands up.

"Cosette… this is uh… Rose," Marius says shakily.

"Hello, Rose."

"Hello, Cosette."

James Moody and Grantaire are getting uncomfortable and get a few more drinks.

Rose glares at Cosette, and then smiles as if there is something on her mind…

_-a while later-_

"…So, you see, since Jack died, I've been so depressed. I left my fiancé, and I have no where to go to," says Rose.

"Aw, I'm sorry, Rose. I'm sure things'll get better!" Cosette grins.

"Um… wow. Just wow," Moody shakes his head and finishes his 14th beer.

"Say, guys, it's gettin' kinda late. I'm gonna go home now. C'mon Cosette," Marius motions for her and they start to leave.

"HEY! WHY ARE YOU LEAVING WITH HER? YOU SAID—!" Rose stands up, knocking her chair over, but it is caught by Lesgles.

"Let's go, Cosette," Marius looks scared.

"What did you say, Marius?" Cosette stops and looks at him.

"I said, let's go…"

"You know what he said. 'sette? He said he loved me. And now he is going home with you. I don't know what's going on here. Gah! WHY DID I LET GO OF YOU, JACK?" Rose sits down and cries.

"OH, MARIUS!!! You, you're such a…bad boy! I thought you loved me…" Cosette goes over to join Rose at what we will now caw The Crying Table.

"Oh… le crap," Marius just stands there.

* * *

What will Marius do to straighten things out? You will find out in the next CHAPTER!!

cliffhanger #2:

Jehan, meanwhile, was with the Beatles…

* * *

ohh! the suspense! the (rocky) HORROR!! (l0lz!) 


End file.
